The Dominion of Kalmar
Nation Information Born of blood and fire, the Dominion of Kalmar was created by the survivors of a previous nation, the first Dominion of Erythnul (The Dominion of Erythnul was re-established once again in May 2009). Erythnul was a small, peaceful nation founded on the principles of Nationalism. Its citizens elected the Nationalist Party leader, Reichsleiter Nerull, as their ruler. The new nation prospered and quickly expanded. Then the day came when Erythnul was noticed by those who wage war solely on political ideals. A communist nation send an envoy to Erythnul, accusing it of being a Nazi Regime due to its Nationalistic stance. Erythnul loudly denounced this false accusation and entered into a summit meeting with several key communist leaders. Erythnul hoped that this misunderstanding could be explained, that the leftist leaders would see that Nationalistic ideals are not equatable with Nazism, Racism, or Hatred. However, unknown to Reichsleiter Nerull and the people of Erythnul, these meetings were doomed from the start. The leaders of the nations involved never had any intent of listening, but instead they sought to merely justify their wars of aggression. Calling themselves the "Anti-FA" or "Anti-Fascist" movement, this collective of leftist nations had a brutal history of targeting and destroying new nations based solely on their connections to germanic or nationalistic ideals. Eyrthnul suffered a massive surprise attack by the nations of the Libertarian Socialist Federation and the International Communist Party. Erythnul fought bravely against the communist invaders, but the sons of Erythnul were vastly out-numbered and out-gunned, facing the armies of multiple nations. After several days of battle the last of Erythnul's defenses collapsed. Erythnul's leader, Reichsleiter Nerull, offered a full and unconditional surrender to the attackers. However, the leaders of the LSF and ICP refused his surrender, stating that Erythnul must be purged of the "fascist disease" they claimed had infected it. What followed was nothing short of systematic mass-genocide. The Red Armies of the invaders stormed the capital and all major towns and cities. Without a military left to defend them, the citizens of Erythnul fled into the streets, seeking escape. The armies of the LSF and ICP razzed almost every building in the small country to the ground, reducing its infrastructure to zero. The Red Menace declared their victory complete, then sent the following message to Reichsleiter Nerull: "Your kind is not welcomed nor tolerated this world. You will be hunted down if you ever return- you are not allowed to exist here". Reichsleiter Nerull his surviving followers were battered, bloodied, but they were not beaten. Vowing that the Libertarian Socialist Federation and the International Communist Party would one day be held accountable for the atrocities and the war crimes they committed, the survivors of Erythnul established a new haven, the Dominion of Kalmar. Upon successfully establishing the Dominion of Kalmar, Reichsleiter Nerull then turned his full attention to the matter at hand- stopping the LSF and ICP from finding and destroying his people once again. To that end, the Dominion of Kalmar discovered and entered into an alliance with Nordreich, a nationalist alliance with similar ideals. Soon after, war erupted across the globe. The Leftist alliances, seeing their chance at hand, struck out against many weaker nations. The Dominion of Kalmar, the survivors of Erythnul, and Nordreich answered. The Dominion of Kalmar, having rebuilt its military forces and nation far beyond Erythnul's original state, pursued the nations directly responsible for the genocide of Erythnul. One by one they fell in anarchy before the forces of Kalmar: Communist Poland, Xantenia, Comrade Hawkins, Sayna Seth; one by one they crumbled and fell before the forces of the Dominion and of Nordreich. Every nation involved in the Anti-FA actions against the Dominion of Erythnul was anarchied, and many of them were ZI'd. Now able to move past the atrocities committed against them, the people of Kalmar went on with their lives and built a prosperous nation even more advanced than the one they lost. The alliance of Nordreich was disbanded and reformed as the Norden Verein. Reichsleiter Nerull served in the Norden Verein Wehrmacht, eventually accepting the position of Feldmarshall of the Teutonic Knights, leading the troops of the Verein into battle against their enemies. Reichsleiter Nerull and the Dominion of Kalmar remained in the service of NoV until leaving to help form the Sons of Muspel. Shortly after the formation of SoM, internal conflicts within the alliance caused it to be disbanded. At this time the Reichsleiter and his people decided to retire from public service. OOC Notes: * The Dominion of Kalmar, after sending all technology and availible funds to NoV & SoM nations, deleted itself from CN in August 2008. It had a final NS of 24,000 and was ranked in the top 10% of CN. * The second Dominion of Erythnul was established in May 2009, upon Reichsleiter Nerull's return after recieving notification that Nordreich was being re-established in CN. Reichsleiter Nerull now goes by the name of Chancellor Nerull. * Chancellor Nerull voluntarily made this name change due to several complaints made on CN forums by leftist elements throughout 2008 that the title "Reichsleiter" was offensive due to its use as a rank by Nazi Germany in WWII. Nerull stated multiple times on CN forums that he never intended the title to imply support of Nazi Germany, but rather he choose the name due to its literal translation of "Reich Leader" or "Empire Leader" in conjunction with the Germanic Reich theme adopted by his alliance, Nordreich. However, leftist members continued to troll threads with accusations. When Nerull rerolled his nation in 2009 he changed his title to avoid future misunderstandings.